weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Aokigahara (Self Explanatory)
HiddenlichItalian Servant: Finally! A place that actually calls to me in nature! *Italian Servant: It's name is the best! *10:30User909Skoll: This is just like my berserker training... *10:30TheEnderGamerDeadpool: I just came here to use my new chainsaw *pulls out chainsaw* *10:30WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Aaahhhh, it feels so beautiful to go to the great outdoors. The air is so fresh. *Canada starts whistling *10:31User909Skoll: I hope there are no Draugrs. Many people died here. *10:31HiddenlichItalian Servant: The Japanese won't be happy if they find out a foreigner cut down a tree in the forest you know *Italian Servant: I hope you have The Permit of Killing *10:31WaluigiofthegodsSimon:Wait, what? *10:31TheEnderGamerDeadpool: I think I do. *Deadpool rumages in his pockets *Deadpool: Meh, guess I lost it. *10:32Sling KingMarch Krellings comes from a portal *The portal suddenly dissappears *10:32TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Hello, who are you? *10:32HiddenlichItalian Servant: Hey look! There are some people camping out- oh! Hi March! *10:32WaluigiofthegodsSimon:That's Rick Sanchez. *10:32Sling KingMarch Krellings: I am March Krellings, Hi! *10:32TheEnderGamerDeadpool: No it isn't idiot *10:32Sling KingMarch Krellings: A clone of Rick Sanchez. *10:32TheEnderGamerDeadpool: K then *10:32WaluigiofthegodsSimon:Oh, then how come they don't call you Rick? *10:32HiddenlichItalian Servant: Glad you could make it! *10:33User909Skoll: Who is this guy? *10:33Sling KingMarch Krellings: I changed my name *March Krellings: I had to. *10:33HiddenlichItalian Servant: He's a clone of an inter dimensional being named Rick Sanchez *10:33Sling KingMarch Krellings: I have no Morty *10:33WaluigiofthegodsSimon:Sad. *10:34Hiddenlich????: YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *10:34User909Skoll: ! *Jareck.smith has joined the chat. *10:34Sling KingMarch Krellings: Yes, it's sad *10:34HiddenlichItalian Servant takes out his thin knife *10:34Sling KingGET THE SIEG HEIL OUT! *Jk *10:35TheEnderGamerDeadpool: *pulls his chainsaw out* HERE'S POOOOLY! *10:35Jareck.smithcan i join?? *10:35HiddenlichItalian Servant: HELLO? *10:35Sling KingMarch Krellings takes out his blaster *10:35User909Skoll grabs his two-bladed battle-axe *10:35HiddenlichYou don't need to ask *Just join *10:35Jareck.smithill play as either Tails or Tailsko *10:35Hiddenlich *A body falls down from above *10:35User909Skoll: ...that's expected. *10:35HiddenlichThe body is attached to a tree branch by a rope *10:35Jareck.smithTailsko: * walks towards skoll* hi?? *10:35User909Skoll: Who are you? *10:36TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Same thing I was thinking *10:36HiddenlichItalian Servant: Hmm. They don't call this place The Suicide Forest for no reason. *10:36Sling KingMarch Krellings: I only have this portal gun. *10:36Jareck.smithTailsko: im Tailsko! :3 *10:36Sling KingMarch Krellings: And blaster *10:36User909Skoll: Doesn't explain much *10:36Sling KingMarch Krellings: Hey! *10:37User909Skoll: I have the gods on my side! *10:37TheEnderGamerDeadpool: I have weapons and BOOM on my side! *10:37HiddenlichItalian Servant: Welcome to the team! *10:37Jareck.smithTaillsko: oh really? *10:37TheEnderGamerDeadpool pulls out his rocket launcher *Deadpool: See? This is BOOM! *10:38HiddenlichItalian Servant: HOLY SH*T! IT'S A BIGFOOT! *10:38Jareck.smithTailsko: * walks up to deadpool* hi... *10:38User909Skoll: Impossible! Bigfoots only appear in America. *10:38Sling KingMarch Krellings eats a pancake *10:38TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Hello. *What does Tailsko look like *? *10:38HiddenlichCosplayer: Wrong continent *sshole! http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/91ZUaPn97AL._UY679_.jpg *10:39Jareck.smithshes a female Tails *10:39TheEnderGamerSo just looks like tails? *10:39HiddenlichItalian Servant: IT TALKS! *10:39Jareck.smithwell except with big breasts and is taller... *Tailsko: :3 *10:39Hiddenlich *The Italian Servant twitches, and rams into the cosplayer *He stabs him to death *10:39TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Ooh... *10:39Sling KingMarch Krellings: I need more Time Crystals so i can split time *10:40TheEnderGamerDeadpool looks at Tailsko's boobs *10:40Jareck.smithTailsko: ? *10:40Hiddenlich *The costume rips as the knife is stabbed into him *Italian Servant: ... *Italian Servant: Moving on! *10:40Jareck.smithTailsko: what are you doing? *Waluigiofthegods has left the chat. *10:40Sling KingMarch Krellings: I come from the Citadel of Ricks *10:40TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Those are pretty nice and big... *10:41HiddenlichItalian Servant: How many clones of Rick are there? *10:41Jareck.smithTailsko: * blushes* *10:41User909Skoll: For Odin, this place is full of furry weeaboos *10:41Sling KingMarch Krellings: About 987321987389 and counting *Waluigiofthegods has joined the chat. *10:41HiddenlichItalian Servant: Yeez. *Italian Servant's phone rings *10:42WaluigiofthegodsCanada continues whistling *10:42TheEnderGamerFor anyone who doesn't know, my profile picture is Deadpool *10:42User909Skoll: I'll set the tents *10:42WaluigiofthegodsBrb *10:42TheEnderGamerAlso he's insane *k *10:42User909Skoll starts setting up the tents *10:42HiddenlichItalian Servant: Hello? *10:42Sling KingI see *10:42Jareck.smithTailsko: and your kinda cute... *10:42Sling KingMarch Krellings: Hey! *10:42WaluigiofthegodsCanada:*groans* *10:42TheEnderGamerDeadpool: That's what every girl thinks, obviously. *10:42HiddenlichMatteo: *Thick Italian Accent* COUSIN! I AM SCARED! IT IS DARK, AND YOU ARE NOT IN MY ROOM! I CAN'T- *10:43Jareck.smithTailsko: :3 *10:43HiddenlichItalian Servant: SHUT UP YOU EMOTIONALLY DISABLED PERVERT! * *The Italian Servant hangs up *10:43TheEnderGamerDeadpool to Canada: Hey, what you gotta do? Take a s**t or something? *10:43User909Skoll: Hope the Jotuns don't find us. *10:43HiddenlichItalian Servant: J-Jotuns? What are those? *10:44Jareck.smithTailsko: * giggles* how could a ball take a shit? *10:44User909Skoll: They're evil giants with evil hearts. Some of them are made out of fire, while some are made out of ice. *10:44TheEnderGamerJareck, just saying, censor the swears *10:44Sling KingLol *10:44TheEnderGamerDeadpool: He's not a ball, he's a human, see? *Waluigiofthegods has left the chat. *10:45Sling KingNo lights, no camera, no sound, SEE? *gtg *10:45HiddenlichJotting Cosplayer 2: WRONG CONTINENT, ***HOLE! *10:45User909Bye *10:45Sling Kingsworry *10:45Hiddenlich *10:45TheEnderGamerDeadpool: I can melt that stupid as ice heart *bai *10:45Hiddenlich *Jotun *Sling King has left the chat. *10:45User909Skoll: ... *Waluigiofthegods has joined the chat. *10:46HiddenlichItalian Servant: DO YOU WANT TO BE CHOPPED IN HALF? THEN GET OUT OF THIS FOREST AND DON'T COME BACK! *10:46TheEnderGamerDeadpool: I'll take care of him. *10:46User909Skoll: Hey Mussolini! Calm down! *10:46HiddenlichJotun Cosplayer 2: Come on! The Foreign Cosplay Club of Japan just wants to make a cliche! *10:47TheEnderGamerDeadpool charges at the cosplayer and slices him in half horizontally *10:47HiddenlichJotun Cosplayer 2: ... * *The Jotun Cosplayer dies *Italian Servant: Don't ever call me that again... *10:47TheEnderGamerDeadpool: YAY! *does an acapella of the Final Fantasy victory theme* *10:47User909Skoll: Sorry, i got a little angry *10:48HiddenlichItalian Servant: *Third Wall Mode* While we are talking about classic Weegeepedian Roleplay Cliches™, does anyone know the map to Old Russia? * *Know the way *10:49User909Skoll: The tents are all set! *10:49HiddenlichRussian Paratrooper: I WANT SOME VOO- * *The Russian Paratrooper is impaled by an upward branch *Italian Servant: ... *Italian Servant: Good job with setting up tents! *Waluigiofthegods has left the chat. *Waluigiofthegods has joined the chat. *10:50User909Skoll: Thanks. *10:50HiddenlichItalian Servant: I will get the fire going *10:51TheEnderGamerDeadpool: I can get a fire going! *pulls out flamethrower* *10:51Hiddenlich *The Italian Servant takes out an aerosol can *Italian Servant: Dang it *Italian Servant: I am too late... *Waluigiofthegods has left the chat. *Waluigiofthegods has joined the chat. *10:52User909Skoll: How much food did we bring? *10:52TheEnderGamerDeadpool shoots the flamethrower at the logs (or whatever is fueling the fire) *10:52HiddenlichItalian Servant: Um... none... *10:52TheEnderGamerDeadpool: I brought all KINDS of food *10:52HiddenlichItalian Servant: *Sigh* Thank gosh! *10:52User909Skoll: Ohh...i think i'll go fetch us some then *10:53HiddenlichItalian Servant: Skoll *10:53TheEnderGamerDeadpool: But I already have food *10:53User909Skoll: C'mon! Nothing beats a good ol' cooked boar! *10:53HiddenlichItalian Servant: Exactly *Italian Servant: We have food *10:54User909Skoll: ...fine, but i want meat *10:54WaluigiofthegodsCanada tries whistling while holding his bladder at the same time *10:54HiddenlichItalian Servant: I think this troop could be a break for all of us in the terms of killing * *Trip *10:54WaluigiofthegodsBrb *10:54HiddenlichItalian Servant: Ignoring the two people that just were killed *10:54TheEnderGamerDeadpool: I have tons of meat *10:55User909A Japanese Serow walks by *Skoll: ...must...not...kill *10:56WaluigiofthegodsCanada:*groans* * *10:57TheEnderGamerDeadpool: What do you have to do, take a s***? *10:57User909Skoll starts hacking the Serow to death *Skoll: FOR ODIN *10:57WaluigiofthegodsCanada:I gotta pee! *10:57TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Go in the bushes *10:57Jareck.smithTailsko: * hugs dead pool* :3 *10:58HiddenlichItalian Servant: Ooh... *10:58User909Skoll cooks the Serow *10:58TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Excuse me, can I share a tent with her? *points to Tailsko* Category:Unfinished Roleplays